


Quid Pro Quo (Just friends helping friends)

by QueerCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexuality, Biting, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, FTM, FTM Trans Will Graham, Hannibal is literally without shame, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipping, No established relationship, Season 1, Will Graham is asexual, Will Graham is confused, Will Graham is exploring his sexuality, non-repulsed asexual, non-repulsed asexual Hannibal, will is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCannibal/pseuds/QueerCannibal
Summary: Will Graham isn't exactly going to therapy, and Hannibal Lecter isn't exactly his psychiatrist, which is probably why when their conversations turn to unorthodox topics neither of them are entirely guilty about it.Will Graham is stressed, and Hannibal Lecter--as Will's friend--wants nothing more than to help.





	

A Conversation and Loneliness

Dedicated to my late night insomnia

Note: This is my first attempt at writing a trans character. I’m gender queer (fluid to be exact) and have been very hesitant to venture into this side of writing because I wanted to do it right. Lately though I’ve been figuring things out for myself and decided to sort of express and explore through writing. I hope it’s okay, and I hope any of you who like trans-characterization enjoy. I tried to treat this story the way I treat all of my stories, because as a gender queer person, I’m fully aware that gender queer people are just that, people. If you have any questions, comments, or anything please let me know, I could use all the feedback I can get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question took Will completely by surprise, and he floundered awkwardly where he sat in the low leather chair in Hannibal Lecter’s office. Lecter’s questions or comments often surprised Will, but this question had been so unexpected that he felt like a fish out of water, gaping and floundering to try and gather his wits.

            Hannibal sat across from him, legs crossed, looking relaxed and collected, lips curved upward ever so slightly in an amused smile. There was no denying that Hannibal found the smaller man’s discomfort amusing.

            “Excuse me?” Will stammered, lips pulled back in a grimace that was attempting to be a smile, white teeth bared in an unconscious sign of discomfort; Hannibal sometimes marveled at how often the other man bared his teeth. Hannibal cleared his throat, clasping his hands atop his crossed legs and looking calmly at the other man.

            “I asked you when your last sexual relationship occurred. Of course it does not matter if it was in fact a relationship or simply a rendezvous.” Hannibal repeated calmly, as though he were asking about Will’s last fishing trip. He saw the other man’s throat constrict as he swallowed and felt curious amusement twist in his chest; had it really been so long he wondered.

            “I, I don’t know why that’s relevant.” Will managed voice tense and Hannibal tilted his head slightly.

            “Sexual release can be therapeutic Will, whether it is with a partner or by one’s self. Do you masturbate?”

            “Oh my God, we’re not having this conversation.” Will gasped standing up and grimace-grinning again, trembling slightly with nerves and embarrassment as he passed from the chair to the window, looking out and running his hands along his thighs to wipe the sweat away.

            “There is nothing to be embarrassed about I assure you Will, it is perfectly normal and healthy to masturbate, and a majority of the world’s population partakes in the exercise I assure you.” Hannibal said with a very slight chuckle, tone humorous. Will was certain that it wasn’t genuine humor and more for his own comfort.

            “I am not ashamed.” Will insisted turning to look back at the other man but not quite managing it, eyes sliding over the floor and never quite rising more than halfway up the other man’s chair. “I know that it’s normal.” He ran a hand across his stubbled chin before running up and through his wild dark curls. “I’m just, a little uncomfortable talking to you about this.”

            “What about this conversation makes you uncomfortable Will?”

Will couldn’t quite help the strained puff of air that escaped him in a humorless chuckle as he slowly paced back towards the chair, hands tucked into the pockets of his khaki trousers.

            “Well, for starters you’re a man.” Will said with a vague wave of his hand, eyes momentarily flicking back to Hannibal’s face before awkwardly darting away again. “And, well I know that you probably talk about weirder topics with your patients but, I’m not your patient, we’re friends, I—” Will trailed off, words dying on his tongue as he collapsed back into his chair, leaning forward and pressing his hands over his face and letting out a long sigh. “Oh God.” He groaned.

            “Is it truly just my gender that makes this conversation hard for you? Would you perhaps, have an easier time discussing this topic with a woman?”

            “No, no it isn’t… it isn’t just that you’re a man,” Will said letting his hands fall from his face. “It’s… it’s the conversation altogether!” He made a helpless sound and smacked his hand against the arm of the chair in frustration. “Yes, I masturbate. Not very often, I’m not really, my libido is rather low.”

            “That is not altogether uncommon. There are many men and women who do not have the typically discussed sexual desires.”

            “Yeah well, I’m certainly not common.” Will said with a self loathing grin. Hannibal’s lips quirked upwards a little more in return.

            “Nor am I.”

            “Oh I’m sure I’m stranger than you are in this regards Doctor Lecter.”

            Hannibal uncrossed his legs and straightened in his seat, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees, fingers pressed together before him.

            “We can have a preverbal ‘dick measuring contest’ Will, or we can be frank.” He stated boldly. “You have been under a considerable amount of stress lately, and though our conversations can often help with that, it is not enough. You are currently not in a relationship, and have stated that you do not often masturbate. It is safe to assume that perhaps you’re on the asexual spectrum.”

            “W-what?” Will puffed out a laugh. “No, no, I’m not…. I’m not asexual.” Will said smiling awkwardly, rubbing at his chin before tugging at his sleeve and then straightening his watch. “I… I like… I liked the times I’ve had… with other people.”

            “So have I but that does not change the fact that I am asexual.” Hannibal said baldly, giving Will a steady look as the other man’s mouth fell slack.

            “You’re asexual?”

            “Yes.”

            “Forever?”

            “For as long as I have been sexually active.”

            “But…. But… you, you do have,” Will seemed to fish around, unsure of a polite way to phrase his question. “You do have sex though, don’t you?”

            “Occasionally, yes, I do.” Hannibal admitted. Seeing that Will had been awkwardly clamming up Hannibal had decided to offer himself up as bait; give a little information to gain a little information, quid pro quo as it were. Hannibal certainly was not ashamed of who he was or his sexual activities. “It is usually very pleasant, and I enjoy the company very much. It is not uncommon to both be asexual and enjoy sex Will.”

            “How,” Will frowned, “how did you know? That you were asexual I mean.”

            “I came to the conclusion after a few sexual encounters of varying degrees of success. Sometimes the desire simply wasn’t there, and I found it very difficult to engage with my partner. At the time there was little information available on varying sexual identities, but as I aged and learned more I soon found the term that I most identified with.”

            Will sat back in his chair thinking on this new stock of information. He could hardly believe that they were having this conversation—it made him feel awkward and embarrassed—but now that Hannibal had opened up about his own experiences Will couldn’t quite help himself. Perhaps he was asexual. He’d always assumed that being asexual meant that you were utterly uninterested in sex, repulsed by it even, but he’d never felt that way. Sure he had a low libido, but he did sometimes think of sex, the longing to be with another person in that way; it was rare but it happened.

            “I was twenty-three.” Will whispered.

            “I can’t hear you.” Hannibal said, and Will cleared his throat and lifted his gaze to meet the other man’s deep set honey-brown eyes.

            “I was twenty-three-years-old the last time I, I had sex with another person.” Will admitted. “Since, either I haven’t been interested, or, well opportunity simply wasn’t there.”

            “Twenty-three, that is a very long time to go without the company of a person.” Hannibal mused, neither judging nor mocking, but Will felt defensive regardless.

            “Well when was your last sexual encounter.” He hissed, immediately regretting the question and his tone, flushing slightly and stammering and choking on an apology.

            “It has been nearly a year since my last sexual encounter.” Hannibal said simply, observing the rise in color on the other man’s cheeks. He’d forget the rudeness of the smaller man’s tone, understanding where it stemmed from. “A long time, but not nearly as long as your own.”

            “There are just certain conversations that I don’t want to have with potential partners, not that there are many potential partners.” Will sighed.

            “Involving your work? Or your empathy?”

            “Well those are certainly a factor but, no there’s… other things that I don’t feel like talking about.” Will sighed leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Sometimes I wish that I could just, let go, even for an evening.”

            “You’re lonely.”

            “Yes.” Will admitted quietly. He was lonely. He’d been feeling lonely for awhile now, likely due to exhaustion from all the work Jack had him doing. He tried not to let it get to him, the horror, the gore, death, but it did. It wore him down and made him long for an anchor, something to feel normal.

            “William,”

            “Yes?”

            “I can offer you a hand.”

Will’s brow furrowed and he lifted his head, blinking at the other man.

            “What?”

            “I am your friend, and I worry about your well being. There is only so much that I can do for you, our conversations have only aided in helping you so much, I’m simply suggesting that you needn’t be lonely.” Hannibal said steadily, observing the other man’s conflicted and confused face; Will really was so easy to read, every expression flashing obviously across his features. “Even if only for a little while.”

            “What, what exactly are you offering me Hannibal?” Will asked, tone quiet, voice constricted. There was a tremor in the man’s voice, and his breathing had increased ever so slightly; the idea obviously wasn’t without merit.

            “I am offering to aid in your release. Whether that is simply in gentle caressing or sharing a bed is entirely up to you.”

            “And if I don’t want your help?”

            “All I can do is offer it Will, it is up to you to accept it.” 

\--

            The conversations were tense after that. Will hadn’t given Hannibal his answer during their last session, and Hannibal didn’t bring it up again at their next, or the one after that. Will knew that the other man hadn’t forgotten, Hannibal never forgot anything, but Will couldn’t bring himself to give an answer. He didn’t want to say yes, because it was weird, but he also didn’t want to say no, because the offer wasn’t entirely unappealing.

            There was something undeniably attractive about Hannibal. He was tall and lean, with dexterous fingers, and Will had often found himself studying the blue veins that could be seen through the pale skin. When Hannibal had been drawing between patients they stood out more from use, and sometimes Will found himself wanting to trace them up the man’s arms with his tongue—this thought usually ended in Will pacing the office to distract himself while they talked about the latest Ripper case.

Sometimes, not often, but every once in awhile Will would catch a glimpse of the doctor’s posterior; usually hidden by coats, it was round and plump—whether with muscle or fat Will didn’t care. Whenever Hannibal would lean over his desk, Will would watch as the seat of the man’s trousers would stretch across the globes of his ass, and part of Will wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the flesh; he wondered if he could make the doctor jump.

            A month after the doctor’s un-conventional offer Will brought the conversation up again. He blushed and stammered but through his sputtering Hannibal seemed to get his point. The small soft smile the other man gave him made Will’s stomach churn.

            “H-how far is this going to go?” Will managed through tight lips as Hannibal crowded him against the desk; Will glanced over his shoulder to be sure he wasn’t going to mess up any of the doctor’s sketches, not wanting to smudge or crumple anything. Luckily for him the desk was free of any artwork.

            “As far as you want it to go, and no further.” Hannibal assured, gently reaching up and cupping Will’s face, thumb stroking along his stubbly jaw. Will felt his mouth go dry and swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as his heart began to beat rapidly.

            “C-can we play it by ear?” Will stammered, forcing himself to look up over the rim of his glasses at the slightly taller man. Hannibal’s expression was unreadable, but undeniably soft as well as he reached up and gently plucked the thick black rimmed glasses from Will’s nose, folding them and setting them aside.

            “I’m very good at playing by ear.”

\--

            Hannibal was gentle but firm, assured in his actions, and Will couldn’t quite help but fall apart in his hands. At first he tried to repress the small noises that bubbled up in his throat as the older man gently kissed and nipped at his ear, then behind, scenting him though Will barely noticed. Large dexterous hands gripped and massaged at his shoulders, arms, the small of his back; one came to rest on his right side, the other carefully palming and gripping at one ass cheek, pushing Will to rest his weight against the desk. When Hannibal nipped beneath the curve of his jaw Will couldn’t repress the startled gasp; Hannibal hadn’t nipped hard, but his teeth were sharp, and pinched.

            When Hannibal straightened slightly to undo the buttons of Will’s shirt Will trembled and blinked, blush resting high on his cheeks; his entire body was flushed hot, and part of him was embarrassed at how little the other man had to do to get him worked up. Hannibal glanced between his face at the buttons of his flannel shirt, carefully pushing each little plastic button through the hole. When Will’s shirt fell open the coolness of the office startled Will from his fevered thoughts.

            “W-what—”

            “Shhhh.” Hannibal hushed him gently, hand sliding up his naked stomach, fingers rubbing through the light peppering of hair. Hannibal explore the expanse of Will’s stomach, pressing more firmly as he reached his ribs, and then gently again as he felt out the slight muscle of the smaller man’s pectoral’s. Will shuddered, eyes falling closed as Hannibal’s thumbs dragged along the bottom curve of his chest then up and across his nipples.

            Hannibal stooped slightly, pressing into Will’s space again, and began kissing and sucking at his throat again. Part of Will worried about bruises, but then he remembered that he was a grown ass adult and it was no one else’s business; he could always wear a higher collar if he needed—part of him really wanted the doctor to leave a mark.

            “Bite me?” He asked quietly, tentively, voice quivering slightly as the doctor sucked over the front of his throat. He didn’t know how the other man would react to requests, and Will almost immediately regretted the request, but then Hannibal shifted against him and bit down firmly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, making him cry out slightly.

Hannibal pulled the skin between his teeth, sucking and licking gently as he worried the flesh between his teeth. Will gasped and breathed heavily at the pin pricks of pain sent his blood pressure sky rocketing.

Releasing his hold Hannibal kissed the indentations his teeth left behind and then gently licked them before lifting his head to press kisses against the smaller man’s stubbled chin. Shifting his head slightly Will managed to capture the other man’s lips in a kiss—their first kiss—and didn’t hesitate to open his mouth when Hannibal gently nipped at the seam of his mouth. One of the doctor’s large hands came up to gently cradle the back of Will’s head, fingers digging through the mess of curls causing Will to hum and whine into the other man’s warm mouth. Hannibal’s other hand had slipped from his side down to the front of his pants, where he was carefully undoing the button and fly unnoticed by Will who was too distracted by the tongue in his mouth and the blood rushing in his ears.

            It wasn’t until Hannibal pulled him away from the desk and his pants slid down to mid hip that Will snapped out of his heady stupor. He jumped startled at the coolness of the office caressing the tops of his thighs.

            “No, no, no wait—” He tried to halt the other man but Hannibal had already slipped his boxers down, exposing Will’s flushed and heated sex to the cool office. For a split second Will felt all of the air leave his lungs, leaving him in a choking vacuum of nothingness as he stared in horror at the other man. But in the expanse of time between heartbeats Hannibal had squatted down, hands resting on Will’s thighs, having paused at Will’s stammered call to stop. The slightly older man looked up at him curiously, lips curled upwards slightly, waiting for Will to tell him to continue or not. Will on the other hand couldn’t quite register the calm collected look on the other man’s face, and the fact that his horror hadn’t dulled his arousal in the slightest.

            “Something wrong Will?” Hannibal finally inquired when the younger man merely continued to look at him like a deer in caught in the headlights of a car. His voice seemed to snap the other man out of it and he felt a tremor roll through him, causing Hannibal to curl his fingers a little firmer around lightly furred thighs.

            “I’m sorry.” Will managed thickly, chest still rising and falling along with his rapid heartbeat. Hannibal’s lips curled into an obvious smile, slightly crooked teeth just barely visible. He gently caressed the smaller man’s thighs with his thumbs, shifting forward so he could rest on his knees, his left ankle popping slightly from the change in position.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Hannibal assured, turning his attention back to the other man’s sex with a fond look, a hungry look.

            Will was lightly furred between his legs, just shy of well maintained but not over grown either, and from the dark course curls his red swollen sex stood erect, twitching slightly in arousal.

            “This doesn’t bother you?” Will asked in disbelief, still trembling from a mixture of fear and arousal, but Hannibal remained calm, gently running his hands soothingly up and down the other’s thighs and returning his attention to his face.

            “No. I have never much worried about what my sexual partners have between their legs.” Hannibal stated simply. “After all, the point of sex outside of reproduction is for the enjoyment in those having it.” His dark eyes flickered back between Will’s legs before looking back up at him. “Are you surprised that I’m not bothered by you being transgender Will?”

Will let out a slight hiccupping sound, resting his hand on the edge of the desk feeling stupid and awkward and wondering WHY his erection hadn’t flagged at all. Maybe it was the fact that it had been so long since he’d last engaged in this sort of activity, or perhaps because the older man looked so pretty on his knees, but either way, there was no denying his own arousal.

            “Um, yes, a little.” Will swallowed, gripping the desk so tight his fingers ached. “It isn’t every day you likely pull your partner’s pants down and find a—”

            “Perfectly delectable cock.” Hannibal stated, and Will’s brain short circuited at the word ‘cock’ coming from the other man’s mouth. For some reason Will was having trouble accepting that Hannibal Lecter, Mr. Prim and Oh-so-proper having sex, or using words like cock. It seemed so vulgar and beneath him, and Will absolutely loved it. “A cock which I would very much enjoy a taste of.” Hannibal purred kneading at the muscles in Will’s thighs. “With your permission of course.”

Will hesitated a moment or two, feeling his heartbeat hammering a bruised tattoo against his ribcage before nodding jerkily. Hannibal smiled up at him before adjusting himself so he rested more comfortably on his knees—Will wished they’d done this on the carpet and not the hardwood—before turning his full attention to Will’s sex.

            When fully erect Will’s cock stood at three and a half inches, larger than he’d ever expected—larger than even his doctor had expected, but between the surgery and the hormones Will was pleased with the results. The rounded head poked fully out of the hood, flushed red and angry with arousal, and Will wondered briefly how long he’d last with the other man’s lips on him; Hannibal had such lovely lips, Will had found himself studying those lips curve around words and stretch in small smiles or frowns, and more than once he’d imagined those lips on him.

            Hannibal leaned forward and took the other man’s cock into his mouth, pressing his nose into course dark hair and inhaling the smell of the other man’s arousal; it was heady and wet, almost spicy in scent, and Hannibal was sure he’d never forget it.

Rolling his tongue around the smaller man’s cock, Hannibal let his eyes drop closed contently at the gasped-squeak that sounded above his head; Will was so sensitive, so starved for attention, physical and otherwise—Hannibal hadn’t been able to resist touching him even from the beginning.

He sucked gently, running his tongue along the underside of the flushed staff before swirling his tongue around the head, loving the choked sounds of pleasure that the younger man was attempting to smother. Will made such lovely sounds; Hannibal had often wondered what the man would sound like in the throes of death, now knowing what he sounded like in pleasure it wasn’t all the hard to imagine. Hannibal felt his own usually so steady heartbeat speed up slightly as he imagined the wicked things he’d like to do to the other man, the sounds he could pull from him; blood pressure rising, with the music of Will’s soft sounds of pleasure in his ear, and the scent of his arousal filling his nose, Hannibal didn’t fight the arousal tugging at his gut and stirring his own cock between his thighs.

            “Oh, oh shit,” Will’s brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth, panting and doing his best not to buck against the other man’s face; looking down at where they were connected made Will want to grip at the other man’s perfect blond-gray hair, but he resisted. He didn’t want to be pushy; he didn’t want to be anything but thankful for whatever Hannibal offered him. After all, this was just a friend helping a friend out. “I’m going to cum.” He gasped, his breath coming in short bursts, lungs burning at the lack of proper oxygen, and eyes watering—God it felt good. Hannibal hummed his acknowledgment, gripping Will’s thighs a little more firmly and gently bobbing his head as he sucked.

            “Oh, ah,” Will whined closing his eyes tightly as he sucked his lips between his teeth as the pleasure quickly began to rise, the coil in his gut tightening and straining. “Shit, fuck.” Will gasped out with a loud choked groan, head falling back as his hips jerked against the other man’s face as his climax washed over him. His cock throbbed and jerked violently in the other man’s mouth, inner walls twitching and pulsing as slick moisture dripped from his opening; vaguely at the back of his blown mind Will hoped he didn’t drip on the other man’s suit.

            Once his orgasm died down Hannibal released him, sitting back on his heels and licking his lips as he gazed up at the smaller man who was attempting to catch his breath. Hannibal rose to his feet, pulling his pocket square from his jacket pocket and cleaning his mouth and chin with it before folding it up carefully and tucking it back away. He studied the smaller man with an almost fond gleam in his dark eyes.

            Will was leaned back against the desk, hands the only thing bracing him upright, head lolled back, chest rising and falling as he tried to regain himself. Hannibal gently cradled the back of Will’s head and lifted it up to look at him. Will blinked, blue eyes slightly glassed over from pleasure. Will smiled awkwardly and Hannibal returned it.

            “How do you feel Will?”

            Will chuckled quietly, straightening slightly and shivering as his blood pressure began to lower.

            “Great, relaxed,” Will said lifting his hands from the desk and flexing his wrists, “better than I have in awhile, thank you.” Will glanced around. “Could, could I have a tissue please?”

Hannibal nodded and crossed back to their usual seats, picking up the small box of tissues and carrying it back over to Will, still half undressed and leaning against the desk. Will muttered his thanks as he plucked a tissue from the box and cleaned himself up, wiping off his softened dick and then cleaning up the moisture between his throbbing lips. He crumpled the tissue up, plucked another one out and wrapped it up before tossing it in the waste basket at the side of Hannibal’s desk. As Will did up his pants Hannibal helped do up his shirt, making Will blush and feel small but oddly cared for.

            “What made you decided on metoidioplasty over phalloplasty?” Hannibal inquired as he straightened out his own clothes, smoothing the wrinkles at the front of his trousers as best he could, ignoring the obvious hardness there. “If I may ask? I couldn’t help but notice that your surgeon did a very good job.”

Will blushed and nodded, adjusting the collar of his shirt; the bite Hannibal had left on his shoulder stung and Will hoped it would bruise.

            “Yeah, he really did. Um, well,” Will had never talked about any of this stuff before, transitioning, surgery, hormones, none of it; he’d never had anyone to talk to about it. He’d always thought he’d be uncomfortable, but after receiving a blowjob from his not-quite-psychiatrists he found the idea of talking about it not all that uncomfortable. “I guess part of it was money, another part was wanting to get something done faster than the other surgeries would take. I think another part of it was I wasn’t sure if I wanted kids.” Will gave a shrug moving from the desk and pacing the space between the desk and the window. “Families always been a bit of a foreign concept to me, absentee mother, distant father and what not but, I don’t know.” Will sighed. “I guess I just wanted to wait until I was sure.”

            “Have you decided nearly a decade later?”

            “No.” Will sighed with a grimace-smile as he turned to look back at Hannibal. “I thought I had, but then Abigail… and now….” Will shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. “Now I don’t know.” Will moved back towards their seats, falling back into his and shaking his head. He felt wonderful, calm, but Hannibal’s question had gotten him thinking. “I guess now with Abigail the idea of having children isn’t all that terrible. But I don’t think I could have them.”

            “Does the idea of pregnancy make you uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked as he reclaimed his own chair, crossing his legs carefully and settling back comfortably.

            “No, yes, but not because I’m a man, just because of what it does to one’s body. I mean that in and of itself is both beautiful and frightening, but where I’m concerned I’d have to work to even GET pregnant.” Will shook his head. “That’s certainly a turn off, but no I don’t think that I could be the source of the egg.” He shook his head jerkily before running his hands through his curls. “To many things I’d hate to pass on to my kids.”

            “That is understandable.” Hannibal said with a nod. “Even with a perfectly healthy and prime partner there is no guarantees.”

            “I’m comfortable the way I am for now.” Will stated. “Perhaps someday I’ll go further with surgery, but I don’t really think it’s important right now.” Will admitted with a small smile. “On another topic,” Will cleared his throat and gestured towards Hannibal. “Would, would you like me to help you with that?”

            “No need, I’ll be fine.” Hannibal said waving the offer away. “Thank you though.”

            “Well, we’re friends. Quid pro quo and what not.” Will shrugged with a relaxed smile. “Perhaps another time, if you’re ever feeling overly tense.”

Hannibal’s lips quirked upward and something gleamed behind his dark eyes as he inclined his head.

            “Perhaps.” 

           

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I'm debating whether or not if I'll write more along this line. So, as of right now just assume its complete. I may add chapters if the mood hits or if inspired. 
> 
> I wrote this because I've been going through a lot of mental and emotional stuff involving my gender dysphoria and felt that it was time to try and write about stuff like this. I write when I'm stressed, but have never been able to write about anything when I'm feeling dysphoric. This helped. 
> 
> Also, Will DOES NOT have testicular prosthetics. He still has his ovaries and vagina. If that wasn't...apparent.


End file.
